


Just Go With It

by xgaymalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane &; Ragnor Fell Friendship, Malec, Malec AU, Not a lot tho, Sexual Tension, Someone stop me, They care for each other, Tiny Angst, Top Alec, Top Magnus, Unresolved Feelings, deep down theyve always loved each other, lmao im the worst at tagging, pretending to be dating, thEY FUCKING SWITCH, what the fuck are these tags, yall i love malec so much, yall im way too aggresive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgaymalec/pseuds/xgaymalec
Summary: Alec is forced to pretend to be his boss', Magnus bane's boyfriend but what happens when they start to have feelings for one another?





	Just Go With It

Alec was always working late at the coffee shop and he was tired of it. His boss was a pain in his ass. He was always the most hard on him but he was nice to his other co-workers. And he didn’t understand it. Did he have something on him? 

He groaned in annoyance.

“Is there something wrong Alec?” His boss, Magnus Bane asked in a stern voice. ‘What is he stalking me now?’ Alec thought. He will never catch a break.

“No.” Alec said irritated. When will this day end? Thank god it’s Friday because he could not take anymore of this. Why hasn’t he quit yet? He doesn’t even get paid that much. It’s ten dollars an hour. All he can do is pay bills but he can’t afford anything else. He needed to get a new job. 

“I’d watch that tone if I were you Alec.” Magnus warned. 

“Sorry boss. It won’t happen again.” Alec cannot take anymore of this but he doesn’t know how to stand up to him. He is one of the scariest people he’s ever known. He can’t find it in himself to stand up to him.

“Great. Back to work. Now.” Magnus demanded, walking away.

Alec did what he was told. 

 

Later that evening his sister, Isabelle came in as he was making a vanilla frappe for a customer. 

“Hey big brother. How is work?”

“Hold on, one second.” Alec said as he finished making a coffee and gave it to his customer. 

“Have a good day.” Alec smiled as his last customer left.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Alec asked Isabelle.

“I asked how work has been for you.” Isabelle laughed.

“Tiring.” Alec groaned. “My boss won’t get off my ass! He is always pressuring me and only me.” Alec whispered so Magnus wouldn’t hear.

“You have to stand up to him Alec. That’s the only way.” Isabelle informed him. 

“Izzy, have you met my boss? Incase you didn’t know, my boss is a very very scary person.” Alec reassured her. 

“What’s the worst he could do?” 

“He could not pay me at all anymore. And I cannot have that because I have bills to pay.” 

“Okay, but at some point you’ll have to tell him.”

“I know and I will. Just not right now.” Alec said.

“What’s going on here?” Magnus asked as he walked up to them.

“Just chitchatting.” Isabelle cut in. “Just talking about how much Alec loves his job.” Alec shot a glare at her.

“Hm. Well, Alec. We have to close up in about five minutes-” Magnus says right as his phone rings. “I have to take this.” 

Magnus goes outside and answers the phone. 

“Hey Catarina what’s going on?”

“Me and Ragnor are coming to Brooklyn to stay for a while.”

“That’s great! Can’t to see you guys.” Magnus said with enthusiasm.

“Hey maybe we can go to the pandemonium and hook you up with someone.” He could practically feel her smirk through the phone. He certainly did not want to hook up with one anyone.

“I can’t.” 

“And why is that?” Catarina asked waiting for an answer. Magnus had to think of something and he had to think of something very quick. ‘Come on think!’ Magnus thought.

“I-I… I’m already seeing someone!” Magnus blurted without even thinking. Why the hell did he say that? He isn’t seeing anybody! He fucking hates himself at the moment. 

“Oh really?” Catarina says sounding shocked. Magnus hasn’t been in a relationship in years after his ex-girlfriend Camille cheated on him. He was devastated. He fell in love with her and it was all for nothing. She just threw him away like trash. But he was glad that he wasn’t with her anymore because even though he was falling in love, she was a horrible influence. She did drugs all the time, she was never not drinking and she would always boss him around. He couldn’t even remember why he fell in love her in the first place. It was like he was under some spell. 

“Yes really.” Magnus lied. He hates lying to her but he has to. She won’t stop pressuring him to finally get back out there. He just hasn’t been ready. But he needs to start to if he wants her to believe he’s in a relationship with somebody.

“Boy or girl?” 

“Umm.. Boy! Yes, he’s a boy.” Magnus cursed at himself for being a stuttering mess. What guy would he have be his boyfriend? And that’s when it clicked with him. He looked inside of the coffee shop and looked at Alec. He smirked. He had to convince him or this plan will go to shit.

“Oh yeah, what’s his name?” 

“Alec Lightwood, but I call him Alexander.”

“Alright, well I gotta go. See you in a few days. Bye.”

“Bye.” Magnus said as he hung up.

He went inside and waved goodbye as Isabelle left. He helped Alec clean up and close shop. Right as Alec was about to leave, he stopped him. 

“Alec, wait.” Alec turned around with a confused look on his face.

“What is it boss?” Alec questioned. He had never done this before and he was very nervous. What if Magnus was firing him? Alec cannot afford to lose his job. 

“I need you to do me a favor, a huge one. And it has nothing to do with work.”

“It depends. What is it?” Alec asked uncertain if he just run out or stay.

“Well I kinda need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while.” 

“That is more than a favor!” Alec exclaimed.

“I know but I don’t who else to ask!” 

“Why do you need me to do this?” 

“Because, my best friends are coming in town and they were gonna hook me with someone but I said no because I do not wanna go to a fucking bar and hook up with the first fucking person I see. And I told I couldn’t do and she asked why. So then I told her because I have a boyfriend and now here we are.”

“No, I can’t. I’m sorr-”

“I’ll give you a raise” Magnus blurted. 

“How much?” 

“Twenty-five dollars an hour.”

“Make it thirty and I’ll do it.”

“Fine, thirty dollars an hour. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, we have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> how'd yall like it? im so excited to continue this and i will not stop writing until i cant move my hands any more because im obsessed with this fic lmao im so excited yall dont even know


End file.
